Wicked Too
by wickedwitchoftheNE
Summary: *Being revised/updated!* It's been 3 years since The Wizard of Oz. Elphaba has a daughter, Glinda has 2 children and Dorothy is in Kansas wishing to go back to Oz. When her wish gets granted, she returns home with a little baby girl who is really Elphabas
1. Back to Kansas

Chapter 1 

Dorothy sat on her porch, day dreaming as she usually did. It had been 3 years since she had her "dream" of Oz, but she still, even at 19, wanted to go back. She missed the Scarecrow, Tin man and Lion deeply. She wondered how Glinda was handling things at Oz, and especially was thinking if they had a new Wizard. She sighed and stared into the sky as she heard her name being called

"Dorothy!!..Dorothy!!"  
"coming Auntie Em!" Dorothy yelled back and stood up. It was actually a nice day out, not a cloud in the sky and with Mrs. Gulch out of the way, there was barley a care.  
"wow she just disappeared like that!?" Dorothy had exclaimed when she had returned from Oz. She found out the Mrs. Gulch had supposedly either disappeared without a trace, or moved away on short notice. But Dorothy knew what had really happened and didn't feel sorry at all. Oh how she longed to go back and make sure her friends were happy.

"What's wrong Auntie Em?" Dorothy asked as she arrived to her behind the unfinished barn.

"Your Uncle Henry never got a chance to finish this before he passed" Auntie Em said with a tear rolling down her cheek Uncle Henry had passed away a year after the twister due to a heart attack.

"I know Auntie" Dorothy said and hugged her aunt "but you've got me still..so what do you need?"

"go to the store and pick up some eggs and bread for me?" Auntie Em asked still all dreary eyed

"of course. But you should go inside, you never know how long this nice day will last" Dorothy said guiding Auntie Em inside

"oh yes, yes of course" She said and sat down on the couch as soon as they got in.

"do be careful dear"

"don't worry about me. I'll ask Brian to look after you" Dorothy said and walked out to find Brian.

Brian was one of the new farmhands, and also the cutest they had in a long time. He had asked Dorothy out at least 6 times, but she couldn't accept. She really never had time for dates or love while she was daydreaming, thinking of new adventures and thinking of Oz. She finally found him next to a pile of hay, sitting there with a piece in his mouth

"hiya there Miss Gale" Brain said and quickly stood up

"please just Dorothy" Dorothy said and smiled at him, at least he was a charmer.

"I need you to look after Auntie Em while I'm gone, I'm going to the store"

"well, I sure will Miss Gale" Brian said and smiled "and ill watch over ya too when y'all get back"  
Dorothy rolled her eyes.

"he can be such a pervert sometimes" She thought to herself as she went to get her bike. She climbed on and rode off to the west, where the store was, about 3 miles away from the farm.


	2. Elphaba's Little Miss

Chapter 2 

Elphaba sat in her bed breathing in and out, she tried to show no emotion, but pain overwhelmed her and caused her to scream loudly.

"it's okay" Fiyero said calming her down as best he could "it'll be over soon"

"that's easy for you to say, you're not the one in LABOR!" She screamed between her clenched teeth.

"that's true" He said and smiled trying to lighten the mood. But all Elphaba did was glare back at him. "Chistery! It's time" he yelled out

Then one of the flying monkey's, Chistery came in holding a banana.

"this is no time for a snack Chis..It's time for the baby!" Fiyero said reprimanding him

"oh..miss have little baby now?" Chistery said putting down his banana and walked over to Elphaba with a confused face

"yes...Chis..now!" Elphaba said through her clenched teeth

"okay miss" Chistery said and went in front of Elphaba

"okay 1, 2, 3..now!" Fiyero commanded to Elphaba

"I'm trying!" She yelled, sweat droplets forming on her face which started to burn her.

"again go!" Chistery then said jumping up and down excitedly

Then with one last scream, Elphaba relaxed and there was a pause of silence. Her face felt like it was on fire but she tried to ignore it. She sat up, struggling against her pain and asked

"is it..?" She said and held her breath

"little miss little miss!" Chistery then said jumping up and down.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba and showed her what was in his hands. A normal-looking baby girl. He handed her over to Elphaba, while Elphaba stared at her child in disbelief

"it's normal" She said and smiled with relief, trying not to cry from all the pain and happiness flowing at once

The baby then began to fuss in Elphaba's arms and opened it's eyes and then stopped fussing as it stared at it's mother. Fiyero then walked over and kissed Elphaba on the forehead

"you did well" he whispered as he looked at their child.

"little miss little miss!" Chistery still said repeatedly while jumping up and down

"yes Chis..little miss.." Elphaba said cuddling her child "my little Nanessa"


	3. Back at Oz

Chapter 3 

At the Emerald city, all was peaceful, it was a beautiful, sunny day. The an echo of horns, drums and cheering could be heard throughout the land.

"let the joyous news be spread! It's been 3 years since the wicked witches were killed. Now let all of Oz rejoice and celebrate!" A voice rang out clearly.

More cheering and shouting followed. Streamers and kites flew throughout the air, children played in the streets and sang songs, and everyone seemed happy. Well, almost everyone.

Inside the Emerald Palace, Glinda sat on what used to be the Wizard's throne. Ever since the Wizard left Oz, it had been up to Glinda to ensure happiness and become the unofficial leader of Oz.

"I hate this...I hate having to talk about the witches as if they were really evil. but It's what the people want..." Glinda thought to herself.

She then stood up and walked over to a locked door. She opened it with her key and went inside, closing the door behind her. She went down the winding steps down into pitch-blackness. She lit the lamp and looked around. It was all of Elphaba's things. The bottle of green elixir, the Grimmerie, her broom, her cloak and of course, the ruby slippers she gave her life for.

Glinda kneeled down in front of the display and started to cry

"oh Elphie..why did you do this to me...why?" She said quietly

She then stood up and sighed

"every year it's the same thing, I have to tell lies about you..if only you could hear what they say, and I have to pretend I'm someone that I'm not..oh Elphie...where are you? Are you up there watching everything I do, everything I say? Or were you really condemned to hell like everyone says? I miss you Elphie..i'd do anything just to see you again.."

Glinda then heard her name being called up above

"Glinda!?...Glinda!? where are you!?"

Glinda smiled. She recognized the voice too well. It was Nalia, the good witch of the South. She had known Nalia since..well since she was born. They had both grown up together, and took sorcery together, along with Elphaba.In fact, it was Nalia's idea in the first place to give Elphaba that dreaded hat, which became her trademark later in her life. Nalia and Elphaba always went at each other though, whenever they could. Nalia always wanted to prove that she was stronger and more powerful than Elphaba. And of course, Elphaba took it seriously, to the point of her demise. It was clear that Elphaba was always the better one at magic and sorcery, but Nalia never quit. Now that Elphaba was gone, Nalia was known as the most powerful witch of them all.

"But I'm the most popular" Glinda thought to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"there you are!" Nalia said walking up to Glinda and gave her a hug

"yes, here I am.. how long has it been..2 years?..wait a tick..is that my dress you're wearing?" Glinda asked

"umm..well..kinda..you see I thought since North and South are opposites..we should wear different colors..so we have the same dress, but you're pink..and I'm purple!" Nalia exclaimed excitedly

"oh great" Glinda mumbled under her breath

"I know isn't it? And there's more..i learned your bubble trick, so now I can come and go by not an ordinary bubble..but a purple one!" Nalia exclaimed again

"why didn't you come up with this years ago?" Glinda asked

"no idea..but isn't this great? Now it can be like good old times, like at Shiz!" Nalia said clearly excited

"yes..at Shiz..." Glinda said softly

"oh..oh Glinda...its been almost 3 years already.." Nalia began

"no..don't get started...have you seen Fausto?" Glinda said wiping away a stray tear

"yes, I got him dressed and ready for the party...he's becoming such a fine man...Fausto!" Nalia called.

A little boy, 2 years of age ran through the hallway and right into Glinda, and started hugging her leg. Glinda smiled and picked the boy up

"hey, my lil trouble maker...what have you been up to?" Glinda said hugging her son

"mommy!" Was all Fausto could say

"who's that?" Glinda said pointing to Nalia

"Auntie Nalia!!" Fausto said and jumped away from Glinda and into Nalia's arms.

"hey buddy..where's your new baby sister?" Nalia asked

"sweeping"(sleeping) Fausto said

"how old is she?" Nalia asked

"5 days old..she's a precious jewel..Melinda the Good..just rolls right off the tongue doesn't it?" Ginda said

"Well, were going to be late if we don't leave right now.." Nalia said

"yes yes..let's get going" Glinda said and waved her wand. She then disappeared inside her bubble.

"come on..it's time to celebrate..you know what today is?" Nalia said picking up Fausto

"Bad Witch Died day!" Fausto exclaimed

"close enough" Nalia said and giggled. She then waved her wand and disappeared with Fausto in her own PURPLE bubble.


	4. Dorothy's Wish

Chapter 4

Dorothy peddled her bicycle through the dirt road, which led to town. She passed by what used to be Mrs. Gulch's house. It was now dark and boarded up with signs posted that said, "do not enter". Dorothy sighed as she rode past it. She had secretly hoped that what she did in Oz did not affect the people who looked like them back in Kansas. The strange thing was that it only seemed to affect Mrs. Gulch. It was always a mystery to Dorothy but at least she wasn't here to spread the hell that she did.

Dorothy finally arrived into town. She hopped off her bike and walked into the food store. As she walked in, the large man behind the counter smiled and greeted her with a hearty laugh

"Dorothy! How nice to see you!" He bellowed

Dorothy smiled at him.

"Hi George"

She then continued down to the ice boxes, were there was all the cold stuff

"It's been a while since you've come down here, how's your Aunt?" George asked her from behind the counter

"Oh she's doing well, for her age anyway" Dorothy replied grabbing a carton of eggs and a bottle of milk

"Well, she sure is lucky to have someone like you watching over her" George said and walked over to Dorothy and took the milk and eggs from her

"I'll just put these on the counter"  
Dorothy nodded to George

"Thanks"

Dorothy then went to the other side of the store where she found various cans of food, and spotted Toto's favorite. She grabbed a can and then walked over to where the bread was and grabbed a loaf

"I won't grab too much today, that way you're guaranteed to see me sooner or later" Dorothy said and smiled as she walked up to George's counter.

"Well you had better come back, when the school lets out, the children always run over 'ere and ask me if ya here today, and then I gotta turn them away 'cause you ain't."

Dorothy blushed and smiled

"Well you tell them I'll come here when I can"

"Oh Dorothy you should see their faces light up when you tell your stories of that Oz place. They love it. Not to mention my business has doubled since you told those stories"

George then took a paper bag and put the food inside it. When Dorothy pulled out some money to pay for it, George refused to take it.

"It's the least I can do, use that money for yourself"

After Dorothy insisted over and over that he should take it, George firmly said

"I'm not taking that money, now get before I kick you out myself"

He then added a smile and winked at Dorothy

"Thank you" Dorothy said taking the bag and walked out

"Come back soon!" He yelled out at her

Dorothy put the bag in the front basket of her bicycle and was about to get on when she then saw that across the street, there was a man in a long trench coat watching her. Dorothy ignored him and got onto her bike and rode further into the town. She always liked to see all the vendors on the street and to see the displays in the windows, but it seemed that everywhere Dorothy turned, the man in the coat seemed to be there. It was starting to creep her out, so she started peddling slightly faster. The man then appeared at the end of the road, blocking Dorothy.

"where ya going in such a hurry?" The man asked

"please get out of my way" Dorothy said getting off her bike and walked towards the man. The voice seemed awfully familiar.

"do I know you?"

The man chuckled and removed his hat, which revealed thinning white hair and a wrinkled face

"you don't remember me? Oh who can blame you, it's been three years after all...and this world made me age quite a bit."

Dorothy gasped and went closer to the man. She did indeed know him

"The Wizard?"

The man chuckled again and nodded

"not so much of a Wizard anymore, in Oz, I didn't age at all, but coming back here brought some years on me, but you, you still look beautiful, just like when you went to Oz, except you are much more mature and you're defiantly not a child anymore" He said and touched Dorothy's cheek

Dorothy smiled and gave him a hug

"I missed you, I thought I would never see you again"  
The Wizard smiled weakly and pulled away  
"I've come to you because I heard your wishes, and you really want to go back don't you?" He asked

Dorothy nodded and then realized something

"If you're not magical, then how did you get from there to here so quickly?" She pointed out

"I was the Wizard of Oz yes, but I'm not any longer. And when I returned here, I had nothing, so I technically don't exist in this world"

Dorothy then put on a confused face but the Wizard quickly rephrased his words

"I don't exist in this world, only in Oz. So right now, you're the only one who can see or hear me, because you believed in me and that I was the Wizard of Oz."

"I'm so sorry" Dorothy said

"There's no reason to be, after all, you're the only reason I exist to you, because you believe that I am here, talking to you, which right now is a good thing, because I'm here to help you"

Dorothy sighed

"Help me with what?"

"With something that is about to come into your life. Dorothy, your life is about to change forever, and whether it's for the best or the worst, it will happen, and I will be here to guide you through it"

Dorothy shook her head

"I don't understand...."  
"you will soon, you will, I'm going to grant your wish to go back to Oz, but you are only going because you have a responsibility there"

"a responsibility? What..wait!" Dorothy yelled at him

"Good luck Dorothy" was all the Wizard said before Dorothy disappeared in a green cloud.

The Wizard chuckled lightly and added quietly

"You're gonna need it"

And with that, he disappeared into thin air.


	5. Elphaba's Desicion

Chapter 5

Elphaba looked down at the child she held in her arms and smiled, a small tear falling down her face, which burned her cheek. She ignored it and stared in wonder at her child.

"She's so beautiful," Elphaba whispered as the baby closed its eyes and began to sleep

"You did it" Fiyero said, his hay rustling as he came and sat on the side of the bed. He gently kissed Elphaba's forehead, and then kissed the baby.

"Fiyero..I can't be a mother" Elphaba sighed looking down

"Yes, you can, and you are" Fiyero said taking Elphaba's chin and turned her head towards him "That baby is lucky to have a mother like you" He said and smiled

"We could be great parents huh?" Elphaba said getting up slowly, trying to ignore the after birth pain. She walked over to the small makeshift cradle that Fiyero had built, and put the baby inside it and covered it with a small blanket "How can this child be lucky to have parents like us Fiyero? Think about it, you did get a diploma for crying out loud!"

Fiyero smiled slightly and walked over to Elphaba and tried to comfort her frustration. But Elphaba shook him off, turned around and stared him in the eye.

"Fiyero, her mother is a witch, a fugitive! And her father..is.." Elphaba then stopped and looked at Fiyero and spoke lowly "you're a scarecrow. How are we supposed explain why her father is a scarecrow!"

"you could tell her the truth when the time came.." Fiyero tried to convince Elphaba, when he couldn't even convince himself of that

"no, no I couldn't. And you know why, who knows what she'll end up like! She could be magical like me, or a regular person like you" Elphaba then took a deep breath "I couldn't tell her about what happened, about Oz, about my past" Elphaba then broke down and started to sob on Fiyero's shoulder, every tear stung her face like a cut.

"stop crying, you're just going to cause yourself more pain" Fiyero said comforting her "It's true, you couldn't tell her, but we have a responsibility. A young life is in our hands, it's fate rests with our actions. We can't just refuse something that is made to be ours. We can't get rid of it"

Elphaba then looked up at Fiyero and repeated "We can't get rid of it" she then quickly turned and ran down the staircase, leaving Fiyero completely dumbfounded.

Elphaba went down the staircase until she reached the very bottom of the castle. She raced past the dining room and through the kitchen into the storage room. She grabbed the key hanging from the wall and opened the door. She then grabbed a lighted torch and began to race down the stairs to the storage room. She then threw the torch into a larger one, which lit the whole room. Her crystal ball glimmered in the light, a few papers were scattered around the floor with spells she had tried to conjure. She made her way over to the ball, picking up some of the papers on her way. She then put the papers on a dusty table beside the ball, and then looked into the ball.

After she had "died", and after Dorothy had left, her own guards had destroyed her crystal ball for no reason. When she returned, she had found it crushed into pieces. Since Fiyero and her were in a hurry, her loyal monkeys had brought her all the pieces of her precious ball over the years, and had helped her rebuild it in her new castle. She looked inside the green glowing of the ball and sighed

"This is the only way, she'll be better off without me as a mother..She'll have a real family, a real life. But where can I send her..it has to be somewhere where she will never learn of me or Fiyero.."

The ball then started shimmering. It then showed the Emerald city, beautiful as ever. It then grew black and then an image of Glinda popped up

"Glinda..Glinda would know who.." Elphaba said out loud to herself "But she can't know it's my child..then she would know that I was still alive and I would be put to death by the citizens of Oz, with Glinda's approval or not"

Elphaba then turned around, even more frustrated then before. She sat down in her dusty chair and tried to think. Fiyero then came down and sighed

"I figured you'd be down here" He said and started to look around. Elphaba then explained what she had seen in the crystal ball, and that Glinda would know what to do with their child

"It would never work Elphie..there's no way we can send a newborn child all the way to Oz" Fiyero said shaking his head "and even if we did, Glinda may have her blonde moments, but she's not a complete idiot, she would get suspicious of where the child came from, who it's parents really are and such"

Elphaba then stood up, clearly getting pissed off

"well since you're Oz's greatest thinker, I'd like you to come up with something better, cause quite honestly, I'm out of ideas!"

"You shouldn't be out and about an hour after you've had a child you know" Fiyero said quietly

"I don't care about what I should or shouldn't be doing! I'm trying to figure out how we're going to take care of our child. We barely have enough food for ourselves Fiyero..well, for me anyway. For the past 3 years, I've been living on stale bread and bananas that Chistery finds occasionally. For the past 3 years, I've been trying to figure out how to turn you back into a human. For the past 3 years, I've been running away from everyone, including myself. For the past 3 years, I've been pretending I'm someone I'm not!"

An awkward silence then filled the air. Chistery broke the silence by coming down holding his banana and stared at Fiyero and Elphaba, who weren't even looking at each other

"Miss?" Chistery asked and tugged at Elphaba's dress "Miss?"

"what Chistery!" Elphaba said sharply, which made the monkey cringe

"Little miss cry" Chistery said, surprised that she had yelled at him.

Elphaba sighed and then looked at Chistery

"I'm sorry Chistery, Miss is just a little..mad right now" She said bending down and smiled slightly

"your spell worked" Fiyero then said quietly

"It wore off, it was a failure, like everything else in my life" Elphaba said getting back up

"But it worked for a reason..some higher power made that one spell work for that amount of time. Elphie, it was the night that never ended, and you remember it. When you turned me into a human again, we stayed together, we acted like the young lovers we once were. And when the spell wore off, you found out you were pregnant. That's not a coincidence. Someone or something made sure I was human long enough to be able to get you pregnant in the first place. It was our destiny to be this child's parents...even you know that. And the one thing that wasn't a failure in your life is that child. You should be proud of what our love did."

Elphaba then walked over to Fiyero and hugged him tightly

"I am proud of my child, and I love her more then anything I can think of. That's why I have to get her away from here, far away. She would be better off not knowing who we were. I don't want her to end up like me. I want her to have a normal life, not one that is confusing and hard to go through."  
Fiyero then looked at Chistery still standing there

"You have access to see Glinda right?"

Chistery nodded "Miss Glinda"

"Give Nanessa to Chistery, then he could.."

Elphaba then looked up at Fiyero and finished his sentence

"He could give her to Glinda, without telling her where he got her and who her parents are! Fiyero, that's perfect!" Elphaba said and smiled sadly

Elphaba then started up the stairs, back to where she had laid Nanessa. Fiyero and Chistery followed silently. The cries of the baby grew louder as they approached the room. As soon as Elphaba opened the door, the baby stopped crying

"well..that was weird" Fiyero said from behind her after Elphaba stopped in her place in front of the doorway.

"It was like..she knew it was me" Elphaba said to herself as she approached the cradle. She picked up her child and cradled it in her arms.

"Tonight...tonight when she's asleep, Chistery will fly her to Glinda" Elphaba then looked at the little life in her arms "Can you two leave me alone for awhile?"

Fiyero nodded and started to walk out. But Chistery stood there completely unaware that Elphaba wanted time to herself. Fiyero tugged at Chistery's tail, which made Chistery yelp out in pain

"that was for pulling me apart in the woods" Fiyero snickered

Chistery followed after Fiyero, mad enough to pull him apart again. As soon as the door closed, Elphaba sat down on the side of her bed, and cradled Nanessa a little longer.

"I'm sorry" She whispered to the baby, and brought it up to her chest and cuddled it with all the love she could muster for something that wouldn't be hers much longer.


	6. A Wish Granted

Chapter 6

Glinda floated into the square in the middle of the Emerald City. People immediately looked up at the descending pink bubble and started cheering "It's Glinda!, It's Glinda!" Glinda smiled to the people as she landed on the ground. She waved to them all, and they all bowed their heads in respect. Nalia followed Glinda in her purple bubble, receiving the same praise as Glinda had gotten. She landed, and put Fausto down. Being the child he was, the first thing he did was run straight down the open path left open for the witches to walk through.

The crowd murmured in amusement at the small child. Fausto then waved to everyone, and smiled the cutest smile. The crowd waved back, some of them going "aww" (as in aww how cute). Glinda then turned back and motioned to Fausto to come up to where she was. Fausto ran up to his mother and hugged her leg tightly. Glinda laughed as well as the crowd

"Kids.." Glinda said which made the crowd laugh a little more. Glinda managed to get Fausto off her leg and took his hand. They walked through the path, the crowd on both sides, praising the witches. They finally arrived to the very center of the square, which was also considered the very center of Oz itself. There was a little stage put up, and many chairs lined around it, two throne-like seats for Nalia and Glinda, which were on a platform behind all of the other seats.

The crowd began to sit down in the chairs and awaited the start of the annual play, which was always given by a school from Oz.

"Remember last year when Shiz gave the play?" Glinda whispered to Nalia as they sat down.

"Ah yes, they tried using magic for the effects, and ended up sending a small twister throughout the whole city. I must say, it wasn't that easy to get rid off if I can recall that correctly" Nalia said and smiled at her friend "Who's doing it this year?"

"I'm not quite sure myself..I do know it's a younger school" Glinda said and looked at the stage. Year after year she had to look over the same events that had occurred. But of course, the people of Oz only knew half the story, and it was far past the truth of what really happened. But Glinda was a public icon, and she had to go and watch it.

A man then appeared on the stage holding a small microphone "Can everyone hear me? Good. Ahem.. Welcome everyone to the third annual "Wickness's death Anniversary" play. And if I may say, I'm going to start a petition around Oz to shorten that name" A small laughter went throughout the crowd "Now, this year, the play will be sponsored by Gilikin Country. And now without further ado, I present the students of Yade School in the reenactment of the events of this wonderful day."

Everyone in the crowd clapped, Glinda clapping softer then everyone else. Nalia leaned over to Glinda and said excitedly "Don't you remember when we went to Yade? We must have been only 10!"

Glinda nodded and remembered those days, the days before Shiz, the days before she met Elphaba..the only friend she had that really mattered. Glinda sighed realizing that there was no way to change the past.

Children then began to come onto the stage, one dressed like Dorothy had when she first arrived in Oz. They made the house out of a box, and had children run out in gray clothing to represent the twister. The set was set up like Munchkinland, with the yellow and red brick roads. They reenacted the part where Dorothy's house fell onto the Wicked Witch of the East by putting the box on top of the child playing the Witch. Glinda shook her head with sadness

"Nessa wouldn't have dared to hurt a fly..she was never like this" Glinda said but something interrupted her thoughts. A green cloud then appeared over the stage, which made the child actors look up in amazement. The crowd cheered, thinking it was all part of the act.

Nalia leaned over to Glinda and whispered "When did this happen? I don't remember any green cloud when that girl arrived"

Glinda whispered back "me neither..Nalia..I don't think that's part of the play."

The cloud began reaching the floor of the stage, and children began backing up in fear. Glinda stood up for a better look at what was happening, but all she could see was the cloud of smoke. She then saw something that caught her eye. It looked like a hand. The smoke then began dying down, and revealed the real Dorothy, standing in the middle of the stage, and held her arms up in front of her face. She then slowly put them down and saw where she was

"Oh my" She said in amazement and looked around "How can this be?" Dorothy then glanced up and saw Glinda standing up in front of her seat "Glinda? Is that really you?" She asked excitedly

Glinda smiled, slightly confused herself "Dorothy? Is that really you? Come here child come! What a perfect time for you to have come and visit us here." Glinda said and motioned for some people to help Dorothy off the stage. Dorothy walked straight back to where Glinda was. Glinda put out her arms and embraced Dorothy with a hug

"It's so nice to see you again, and my, look how you've grown." Glinda complimented

Dorothy blushed and curtsied "I was wishing that I could come back. And here I am" She then turned to Nalia, who was just surprised at what was occurring

"That's Nalia, the good witch of the South, and also a very good friend of mine" Glinda said.

Dorothy curtsied to Nalia, who in return nodded in greeting "I've heard much about you Dorothy, I'm honored to finally meet you in person" She responded

Fausto the went straight up to Dorothy and looked up with his sparkling eyes "Dorothy!" He said

"That would be my son Fausto" Glinda said

"Well, how do you do?" Dorothy said crouching down so her eyes met with his.

The little boy smiled and gave Dorothy a hug, which surprised Dorothy, but hugged him in return.

Glinda smiled and turned to the crowd "Now we have more to celebrate. The one who rid us of all wickedness has returned!"

The crowd roared with praises. Glinda looked at Dorothy and said "You'll be staying in my castle as an honored guest"

Dorothy curtsied and said "thank you"

Glinda took her hand and her pink bubble appeared "Farewell Ozians, I shall see you all soon"

The crowd waved to Glinda as she floated off. Nalia on the other hand was still dumbfounded that Dorothy had returned to Oz. Her own purple bubble then appeared and she too announced she would be leaving. She grabbed Fausto by the hand and she too floated off.


	7. For the Better

Chapter 7 

Elphaba looked outside the small hole, which was considered a window. She noticed the sun was setting and looked down at her child.

"This is it..this is the last time I'll ever hold her..or see her.." She thought to herself and started rocking the baby to try to get it asleep. Nanessa simply refused to close her eyes. She started whining and fidgeted slightly. She had yet to be fed and surprisingly hadn't cried to be fed yet either which was a good thing for Elphaba being they didn't have any milk to feed her with. Elphaba was sure she couldn't feed her with breast milk because she was certain she didn't have any to give. Another reason why she felt unfit to be a mother.

Nanessa started to fuss a little and Elphaba tried calming her down.

"Shh my pretty shh..sleep..go to sleep" But the baby simply refused.

Elphaba sighed and ran out of ideas to put the baby asleep. She had to be asleep in order for Chistery to take her to Oz. Elphaba stood up and walked over to her crib and put her in. The baby just began to fuss more

"shh..Nessa shh.." Elphaba then stopped realizing she just called her Nessa. Elphaba missed Nessarose more now then ever. Elphaba then thought of an idea. She picked up Nanessa and went out of the room, Nanessa still fussing. She went down the flight of stairs and back to the storage room where she had been earlier. She quickly grabbed the key and opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Nanessa went quiet. Elphaba went down the stairs, bouncing the baby on the way down, which made the baby laugh and Elphaba smile.

Elphaba put the baby down on a couple of cushions that were piled up next to her chair. As soon as she put Nanessa down, the baby immediately stopped fussing completely and just looked on at Elphaba with her big shiny eyes. Elphaba smiled

"She's very obedient.." She thought to herself and went over to her stack of papers and flipped through them. "If I have any luck at all..I may be able to give you one last thing." She said thinking and then started jotting things down on another piece of paper. She then stopped and examined what she had written. She nodded with satisfaction.

"now all I need is something you will always have..something you'll keep with you forever.." Elphaba then realized that she had nothing of the sort to give her. She then looked at her cracked ball. Some of the pieces were as large as the baby, and some were as small as a pebble. Elphaba walked over to it and carefully took out a piece, which was about the size of a large marble. The edges were smooth yet uneven, there was a small hole in it and it glowed a dull green. She walked over to the baby and showed it to her. The baby cooed at the sight and reached for it. Elphaba quickly took it away and then looked around for something to tie the crystal on.

She had no string or leather to tie it with. She looked down at her dress. It was the same dress she had as the Wicked Witch and it already had clearly began to rip and tear. It was clearly old and threadbare, the hems off it had already began coming apart. Elphaba smiled with an idea. She sat down and started ripping some of the collar off the dress. She then muttered some words under her breath as she began tying the pieces together. The baby looked on curiously watching her mother's every move and motion. Elphaba then cupped her hands together, the fabric inside with the crystal and muttered some more words. A small flash of light came from her hands, which surprised the baby and made her laugh. Elphaba then uncapped her hands to reveal the crystal attached to the fabric, which had turned into a piece of string

"I used that spell a couple of times before to fix your father up, It's a merging spell, but I can only do it with little things, like this necklace I made for you" Elphaba said and gently put the necklace around the baby's neck. The baby giggled with delight and started to fiddle around with the crystal. Elphaba then held the crystal in her hands and cupped them over the crystal and said "teka mehen adi"

The baby looked up at Elphaba with a face which could only mean she was confused

"This way, as long as you stay in Oz, I can see you. This way we will always be together. And I can make sure you never come here, but I can make sure you're safe and happy" Elphaba said. All the baby did was stare into Elphaba's eyes, which made Elphaba slightly uncomfortable. Those eyes felt like they were piercing her soul, asking her "Why me? Why are you doing this to me?" Elphaba shook out of the thought and continued, "as long as you wear this necklace, I'll be able to see you. Never take this off..that way I'll know who you are..and that you are loved and cared for.." Elphaba paused for a moment and held back a tear.

She put her finger by the baby's cheek and felt her skin, which was perfect. "Oh Nessa..you're so beautiful.." She said quietly. All Nanessa did was stare at Elphaba with those big innocent eyes of hers. Elphaba picked her up and started back upstairs with a heavy heart. The sun was nearly down, and all Elphaba had managed to do is love the one thing she couldn't have even more.

"Chistery, get me a banana" Elphaba said to Chistery as she went through the kitchen. Chistery nodded reluctantly. He liked his bananas and kept them hidden away from the other monkeys. But when Elphaba asked for one, Chistery would always give her one, but not any of the monkeys. Chistery quickly left and came back with a banana in his hand. He gave it to Elphaba, who handed him the baby very carefully

"you might as well get used to it now, you'll be holding her for a good four days" Elphaba said as she went to one of the counters. Chistery on the other hand was very happy that he finally got to hold "little miss" Elphaba then began doing something that she hadn't done in a while; cooking. She took the banana and peeled it, then started mashing in a pot with a spoon she had managed to find. She then put the pot over the little fire she had going and stirred the banana mush. The whole castle began smelling like bananas, which made Chistery whine a little

"other monkeys come now!!" He whined

"Oh hush Chistery, this is for the baby, not them" Elphaba said and poured the now mushy hot banana into a bowl "How am I supposed to feed her with this?.." Elphaba then put the bowl onto the table and took the baby from Chistery. She sat down, one arm holding Nanessa, and then put a finger into the warm banana mush and put her finger by the baby's mouth. "please eat it.." Elphaba begged. She put some of the mush on the baby's lips, and the baby licked it off and fussed for some more. Elphaba sighed with relief and gave the baby her finger to suck off the mush. Fiyero then walked into the room and saw Elphaba with Nanessa

"Look, Fiyero she's eating!" Elphaba said to him. Fiyero walked over to the baby and looked at her. She had her mother's eyes, face, and hair. The only thing she seemed to have of him was his skin color. And his charming smile and carefree way. But then again, all babies were like that.

Fiyero smiled and said "she's just like you Fabala"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero questioningly "in what ways?"

Fiyero then walked behind Elphaba and put his hands on her shoulders "She's got your eyes, your hair, your face..she's you in every way..You know why?"

Elphaba looked down at Nanessa and noticed Fiyero was indeed right. She did look much like Elphaba when she was a baby. "Why is it Fiyero?" She asked looking up at Fiyero

"Because you're both perfect" He said and kissed Elphaba cheek.

"Such a charmer..like you always were." Elphaba said and smiled. Fiyero then looked at the necklace around Nanessa's neck

"what's this?" He asked taking the crystal with his fingers

"A gift..the only thing I can give my child without repercussions."

Fiyero nodded silently and walked over to Chistery

"You leave in an hour" He said to Chistery, who nodded in response.

Nanessa finally finished eating, and yawned, but dared not to close her eyes. Elphaba stood up and started up the stairs. She had to get Nanessa to go to sleep. She opened the door to her room and looked out the window with the baby in her arms.

"Look how beautiful it is" Elphaba said looking at the night sky. "remember, no matter what, we both look at the same sun and moon, and that'll never change" She said and then hugged Nanessa tightly. She then turned and put Nanessa on her bed and went to get some blankets for her journey. Nanessa started fussing as soon as Elphaba walked away, which caused Elphaba to run back to her.

"Oh please, not again..Nessa shh.." Elphaba said cradling her again. She needed to get her to sleep now..but how? Elphaba had no idea, she could sing a lullaby.. "no..I don't know any..besides I can't sing" She said out loud to herself. The baby just cried louder. It was indeed true that Elphaba didn't know any songs. As a child, she was never given the chance to hear any from her parents, "they were too busy singing to Nessa" Elphaba thought in her mind. Elphaba then had the motion to make up a song. But she didn't know what to start with

"shh, Nessa.. _Go to sleep I'm here for you, Don't you cry You're safe with me;_" Elphaba began singing. The baby began to stop crying slowly. Elphaba smiled and continued

"_The night is dark And is unclear, Just like our dreams And our futures;_" The baby finally quieted down and started yawning

"_As long as you stay here You'll be safe within my arms, Nothing can part us No matter the distance_" Nanessa finally closed her eyes and sleep over took her. Elphaba finished quietly, as to comfort herself more so then Nanessa

"_I'll always be with you Always in your dreams, And you shall be in mine Forever till we meet again_" Elphaba then felt a tear stinging down her cheek. She quickly took her sleeve and wiped it. She had done more crying today then any other day she could remember. "When I left Glinda at Oz" Elphaba then thought. She had cried about the same then as now.

Elphaba stood up and gently put Nanessa on her bed and wrapped her some blankets. She then took her and brought her downstairs, where Fiyero and Chistery were waiting for her. Elphaba nodded and Fiyero moved aside to let Elphaba through. Chistery lowered the bridge and they all went across to the other side, where there was about an acre of land, the mountains towering over them much like a wall. Fiyero took the baby from Elphaba and kissed its forehead and handed it back to Elphaba who was on the verge of crying. She quickly took Nanessa and hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"_I'll always be with you Always in your dreams, And you shall be in mine Forever till we meet again"_ She whispered and handed her over to Chistery. "take good care of her Chistery" Elphaba said. Chistery took Nanessa and cradled the baby as Elphaba had done. He then turned around and started running towards the mountains. He finally started going up into the air. He flapped as hard as he could, and he almost didn't make it over the mountain, but he managed to. Elphaba and Fiyero watched on as Chistery took Nanessa to Oz. As soon as they were out of sight, Elphaba turned to Fiyero and dug her face into his shoulder and started crying, Fiyero hugged her and comforted her as much as he could.

"It's better this way" Fiyero said

Elphaba took her face off of Fiyero and looked at Fiyero, her skin felt like it was on fire, but she didn't care. She nodded and said "You know what..it really is better off this way.." She said and went back to crying on his shoulder.


	8. Glinda's Castle

Chapter 8

Dorothy woke up as the sun shone into her room. She looked around the room and only then did she remember that she was in Glinda's castle. She sighed with happiness. The past three days had been the best of her life. She had the chance to see Lion in the forest, and also got the chance to visit the Tin Man, who now having a heart, began to cry with happiness as soon as he saw her, and rusted.

"They treat me like a national icon here" She had remarked

"That's because you are" The tin man had pointed out.

She was disappointed to find out that the Scarecrow had disappeared soon after she had left Oz. She only hoped that he was okay. A knock at her door then interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Dorothy, your dress" A servant said from the other side of the door

"Come in" Dorothy responded.

The servant walked in timidly and laid Dorothy's clothes on the side of a chair. And just as quickly as the servant entered, she was gone. Dorothy sighed and put on her dress and went out the door. The hallways of the castle were lit from the sunlight pouring in from the windows. Dorothy went down the polished hallway and down the stairs to the main dining room. Dorothy saw a long table with food galore on top of it.

"how was your night?" A voice said from behind her.

Dorothy turned around, clearly startled, but calmed down when she saw it was only Nalia.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Nalia quickly apologized and smiled

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting you to be here this early" Dorothy said

"Well, Glinda had to go to Munchkinland for the day, so I'm just castle sitting until she returns. Then I have to return back to my own castle"

Then at that very moment, light footsteps began to echo throughout the room. Dorothy then felt as if she had been shoved from behind, and turned around only to see that Fausto was grabbing her leg again.

"Dorfy!!" He said and giggled

"well..I suppose that'll just have to do now won't it?" Dorothy said and bent down in front of Fausto and started playing with him.

"Where's Mommy!?" Fausto then demanded

"Mommy had to go do some things..but I'm sure if you're a good boy with Aunt Nalia, she'll bring back a lollipop.."

Fausto then jumped for joy and yelled "Lollipop!!"

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying that he likes lollipops?" Dorothy said picking up the boy and bringing him to his seat.

"He might as well had been born with a lollipop in his mouth instead of a golden spoon" Nalia remarked and sat down across from Fausto and Dorothy.

Another servant then entered holding Melinda, who was fussing. Nalia sighed and got up from her chair and went over to the servant and took Melinda from her.

"From over here, it looks like she glows" Dorothy remarked as Nalia held Melinda.

And it was true. The sunlight from the windows poured onto Melinda, who then calmed down and opened her big blue eyes.

"There, she's just hungry" Nalia said walking back to her chair and grabbed a bottle from another servant.

Dorothy nodded and began to eat silently. She then had a thought run throughout her mind. "It must be something to have to take care of a child, to be a mother..I wonder if I'll ever be one" It was true that Dorothy couldn't even picture herself holding a small child and supporting it, let alone being it's mother. She just never really thought that far ahead. She never pictured herself getting married and starting a family of her very own.

"umm.Dorothy..Is something the matter?" Nalia then asked

"What? Oh no, I'm quite fine" Dorothy said snapping back into the present

"Okay, it's just that you looked troubled" Nalia said then looking back down at Melinda

"I was just thinking how hard it must be to be a mother" Dorothy then said

"well, I can't tell you much about that" Nalia said and smiled "but being an aunt is not much different. Taking care of children is a huge responsibility."

"I imagine so" Dorothy said "I don't think I would make a great mother though"

"why is that dear? I think you would be a perfect mother. Just look at Fausto..he completely adores you" Nalia said

Fausto was just staring at Dorothy with his big round eyes. Dorothy laughed. "I guess so..well, I have to listen to you anyway..you'd probably know better then anyone back in Kansas that's for sure"

Nalia nodded and then looked at Fausto "Eat your breakfast"

Fausto seemed to be staring into space for another minute before Nalia then said "Lollipop" He shook his head and looked at Dorothy again and shouted happily "DORFY!!"

"I'll let you work on that" Dorothy said and ruffled his hair.

..........................................................................................................

Chistery flapped his wings harder then ever before. The sand blew into his face and stung his eyes, but he dared not stop or complain. Elphaba had given him her trust and he wasn't about to give that up. The skies then began to clear as Chistery came out of the desert. He landed for a moment and took a look at the baby. She sneezed and looked at Chistery and grabbed his fur. Chistery yelped a little and then decided to move on. They flew high above Gilikin Country.

Hours passed and soon the sun began to set in the West. Chistery caught a glimpse of the Witch's castle in Winkie Country. He sighed and kept on flying until he saw green light shining. Chistery began to fly a little faster as he headed towards the Emerald City, which wasn't too far away from Glinda's castle.


	9. Chistery's Surprise

Chapter 9

Glinda turned and said some last goodbyes before finally walking out of the Munchkinland council house. She then waved her wand and her pink bubble formed around her. A little crowd of Munchkins then ran out to say goodbye

"No, really! I wish I could stay…I must be going" Glinda said and blew a kiss as she floated up into the air. She kept her smile wide until she was sure she was far away enough from view. She then sighed with pure relief.

"This is getting ridiculous.. third time this month I've had to go over there…" she muttered to herself.

It was nightfall when Glinda finally reached her castle. "Welcome back Miss Glinda" One of the castle guards greeted her. Glinda nodded her head in greeting as she landed on the ground and walked towards her door. When she entered she smiled, being happy to finally be back home. She then looked around curiously.

"It's quiet..too quiet" She said pondering

"Mommy!" Fausto's voice then rang throughout the entire castle. Then the sounds of his footsteps echoed through the halls until he finally reached Glinda

"Mommy!" He said and reached his arms up to be held

"Now Fausto, didn't we already talk about being a big boy now..big boys don't need to be held by their mommies" Glinda said but then Fausto began sniffling, and looked up at Glinda like a sad puppy.

"Fausto..not that face..not again.." Glinda started to say but his face was adorable, with the cute little eyes. Glinda finally surrendered "fine, fine, come here you"

Fausto smiled and happily jumped into Glinda's arms. "now what trouble did you cause today little man.."

"actually, he was great today" Nalia said stepping into the foyer of the castle.

"really? He wasn't any trouble to you Nalia?" Glinda said surprised

"well, he actually spent most of the day with his "Dorfy" Nalia said and giggled

"wow..no spells or anything! I must ask how she did it..and how was Melinda?"

"just like her mother..in a good sense" Nalia quickly added

"well, I'm positively exhausted, all that talking at Munchkinland was a lot of hard work"

"well, the only thing that can cure that is a good massage..that's what my mother always said" Nalia said and smiled

Dorothy then entered and curtsied to Glinda "welcome back" Dorothy said glad to see her

"ah Dorothy my dear, I heard you took care of my Fausto today, you must have quite a way with children"

"um..heh..heh was no trouble at all..it's the least I could for you Glinda" Dorothy said blushing

Just then, one of Glinda's guards came in and bowed

"Miss Glinda? You're needed immediately in the throne room" The guard said

Glinda's eyes opened wide in surprise "really? Why?"

"I don't know Miss, I was just told to get you" The guard said, and stood by the hallway that lead to the throne room "Miss Glinda, are you ready?"

"well..I better go take care of..whatever this is. We can talk later Dorothy" Glinda said and with that, followed the guard. Nalia quickly smiled at Dorothy and quickly ran off to follow Glinda.

"well Fausto..looks like it's just you and me again.." Dorothy said looking at Fausto and smiled

"Dorfy!" Fausto said and once again ran to hug Dorothy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the throne room:

Glinda sighed as she followed the guard, who seemed to be in quite of a rush. She picked up her dress and began to lightly jog, just to keep up with him.

"could..pant you PLEASE slow down?" Glinda said losing her breath

"you never were in the best of shape" Nalia said as she kept up with the guard, jogging right next to him. Glinda just glared at her remark

"I'm sorry Miss Glinda, I was just told to bring you in the fastest manner possible" The guard replied to Glinda

Glinda just rolled her eyes. They finally reached the doors to the throne room. The guard opened them both and then stood to the side to allow Glinda in. Glinda rushed in, panting and her crown tipping off.

"what's the emergency? This had better be good" Glinda then began to mumble.

"calm down Glinda" Nalia said adjusting Glinda's crown and then walked up to a guard who was motioning for her to come to him. Nalia began gathering information from the guard in hushed whisperings. Nalia then nodded and turned towards Glinda

"well?" Glinda asked impatiently

"it seems that we have an unexpected guest.. Chistery has come back" Nalia said

"that's wonderful, but why is that such an emergency?" Glinda asked still impatient

"well, Chistery isn't the problem, it's what he brought along" Nalia said quietly

"what in Oz's name could he have brought that would've caused such a problem?" Glinda asked

Nalia nodded to the guard, who then opened a side door. Chistery came in to the room, following him was one of Glinda's maids holding a bundle. A weak cry was coming from the bundle.

"what in Oz's name?" Glinda said rushing towards her maid. She carefully un wrapped the bundle to reveal a baby's face.

"Chistery brought a little friend" Nalia said and smirked

Glinda turned to Chistery "Chistery, where did this baby come from?" She asked gently

"Nanessa, Nanessa!" Chistery said and jumped up and down

"Nanessa? Is that the baby's name?" Glinda said and held the baby in her arms

"sounds a lot like.." Nalia began to say but decided to be silent

"Chistery, where did this baby come from?" Glinda asked again

But Chistery just shook his head in defiance. "Nanessa stay with Miss Glinda" was all he would say

"I don't understand..stay with me?" Glinda asked

"he wants you to keep the baby Glinda" Nalia simplified for her.

"but..I can't, what about her parents? Chistery where are her parents?" Glinda asked

"parents no. Stay with Miss Glinda" Chistery said

"no parents..but she must have someone" Glinda said with disbelief

A guard then entered the throne room. "there's been no reports of a missing child Miss Glinda" he said

"then it's true" Nalia said and crossed her arms

"but I can't take her.." Glinda said handing the baby over to Nalia

Nalia shook her head no "Glinda I have enough to do without children in my life yet"

"I'll take care of her for now..but I'll have to find someone who's right for her" Glinda said smiling at Nanessa. Nanessa cooed as she reached for Glinda's crown. Glinda then noticed something around Nanessa's neck. It looked like a piece of green crystal. Glinda held it between her fingers. It seemed to have such a familiar something about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Glinda then turned to one of the maids "feed her, then put her with Melinda in her crib" She then handed Nanessa to the maid who then turned and walked out.

"you cause a lot of trouble for a monkey you know" Nalia said to Chistery who just gave a face as a reply.

"well, now we can have dinner in peace, come along Chistery" Glinda said as they all walked to the dining hall.

In the nursery:

The maid had fed Nanessa and walked on the way to Melinda's nursery where her crib was. On the way, Dorothy bumped into the maid.

"is that Melinda?" Dorothy asked the maid, who shook her head no

"I'm sorry Miss Dorothy, this isn't. This is a baby girl that was just brought to Glinda to take care of" The maid responded

"really? Well, I'm on my way to check on Melinda, should I bring her with me?" Dorothy asked The maid nodded and handed over the baby to Dorothy, who looked at the precious baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful, who would leave behind her?" She thought to herself as she walked to the nursery.

Dorothy entered the nursery and looked into the crib where Melinda was lying

"hey there, I brought you a friend" Dorothy said putting the child down. She then turned to exit, but not without looking back at the small child she had just put down. There was something about the baby, something that made Dorothy want to pick her up and hug her. Something that made her want to love that little child. But she just walked out.

In the crib, Melinda and Nanessa looked at each other and began laughing at each other. They both then fell asleep, the wind blowing through the window served as a soft lullaby for both of the young baby girls.


	10. A New Beginning

Chapter 10

Later that night:

Dorothy stepped into her room and stretched

"That has to be one of the best meals I've ever had, next to Auntie Em's pork roast that is.." She said and then for a moment grew homesick. She wondered how Auntie Em was, and if Brian was taking care of her in her absence. But during her last time at Oz, very little or no time had passed, but how could she know..she supposedly passed out. Dorothy shrugged as she got ready for bed.

Down the hall she could hear a baby's crying. Dorothy peered out the door, seeing no servants in sight, she decided to handle the situation herself. She quietly walked down the hallway, only hearing the cry and her own breathing. She opened the door to the nursery and looked in. She saw one baby, Melinda, sleeping silently. But the other baby, the one that was brought to Glinda, was restless.

"Oh come now, shush, there's nothing to cry about" Dorothy said as she went over to the crib. But the baby went about crying louder. "oh fine now, come here" She said picking up the baby. The baby almost immediately hushed and started cooing.

"See now, everything alright" Dorothy said looking upon the child in her arms. The baby stared at Dorothy in the eyes, in such a way that Dorothy had to look away for a moment. The baby had such beautiful green eyes, fine skin and signs of hair were starting to appear on her tiny little head. Those eyes though, something about them gave Dorothy the chills. But nevertheless, this child was an angel.

"It's odd isn't it?" A voice behind Dorothy whispered to her. Dorothy turned around, relieved to see it was only Glinda, with Fausto at her side in his pajamas. "A child brought in from a..friend..of mine" She added quickly, knowing that hearing flying monkey might make Dorothy ask some questions Glinda wasn't quite ready to answer.

"She had nobody to care for her? No one at all?" Dorothy asked still looking at the child

"According to my sources, there are none to be found" Glinda said looking upon Melinda "I can't imagine a life without anyone to care for you, especially at such a young age"

"My Auntie Em and Uncle Henry were always there for me as long as I can remember, they were always the closest things I had to parents..but to have no one at all.."

"Maid, yes you, change the flowers in here please, its fragrance is fading." Glinda said turning to the doorway for a moment.

Dorothy walked towards the flowers near the crib. It was a bunch of flowers looking much like of orange daises. "they smell wonderful, what kind of flowers are those?"

"That kind my dear is a rare flower found on the edge of Lake Quad. They grow only this time of year and they smell wonderful. Cifrotus is very expensive to get your hands on though, but I have my connections" Glinda said with a smile

Dorothy took a flower and ticked the baby's face with its' soft petals. The baby giggled delightfully. That's when Dorothy noticed the little necklace around the baby's neck

"What is this?" She said fiddling around with the little piece of smooth green glass attached to the necklace.

"She must've already had it on when she arrived" Glinda said never noticing it before.

"Dorfy" Fausto said as he yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes

"oh yes that's right you, time for bed" Glinda said picking up Fausto

"And for you as well little one" Dorothy said putting back down the baby who looked back blankly

"Come Dorothy, it is getting late" Glinda said motioning for her to come follow

"What is her name" Dorothy asked looking back at the little baby

"Nanessa..that's all we truly know of her" Glinda said closing the door behind them

"Nanessa" Dorothy whispered to no one in particular

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba sat in front of her crystal ball, not moving, barely breathing. Fiyero opened the door which groaned loudly, but Elphaba paid no mid to his presence.

"Elphaba? Elphaba please stop this, you haven't eaten in days" Fiyero said holding a tray of food.

"Nothing..nothing at all..this stupid thing won't show her to me!" She yelled angrily

"Elphaba calm yourself, all that means is that she's safe with Glinda, surely Glinda has some sort of magic boundary around her castle."

Elphaba relaxed slightly "yes, yes I suppose you're right, but it's just..i think we did the wrong thing Fiyero, I really do" She said and covered her face

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't, but think about it, we're not fit to be parents, not like this, we have nothing to offer her, nothing to give. We gave her what we had, and that was our love, and by giving her our love, we let her go, to give her a better life, a normal life. It's better this way" Fiyero explained hugging Elphaba

Elphaba said nothing but just cried into his arms

"Careful now, I don't want to be all soggy now" Fiyero said smiling

"oh..oh yes..sorry.." Elphaba said wiping off her tears on his arms, so his straw wouldn't moisten

"Who knows, maybe the Time Dragon has a great plan for our daughter, and maybe she will come back to us. But please Elphaba, be happy for her" Fiyero said walking out the door "and please eat your food, it may look like mush, and it is, but it took me a while to cook without burning myself" He added and winked as he closed the door behind him

"I don't want her later..I want her now" Elphaba whispered

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy lay in her bed, and fell asleep before her eyes could close.

"Dorothy..Dorothy open your eyes" A booming voice said

Dorothy opened her eyes and sat up straight. She looked around, as if in fear. Green smoke filled her room.

"Dorothy! How nice to see you again" the voice, becoming a little more familiar, said once more

"The wizard..You brought me back here to Oz! I'm so thankful that you did"

"I am too child, believe me. You have done a great service for Oz in doing so" The wizard replied stepping out of the smoke.

"So you brought me on purpose..what service have I done?" Dorothy asked

"In time, in time, but right now you have more important things to tend to back home. After all you are a mother now"

"What! Has that much time passed? How long have a been gone!" Dorothy said panicking

"NO! No no no..no time has passed. You've been gone from your world for a standard time of a minute and a half. You adopted a little girl..or at least, you are about to" He said and disappeared.

"Wait I'm what!?" Dorothy yelled but all there was was pitch black. She then felt a sensation as though she was falling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" A voice yelled for her. Dorothy slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see George and some other bystanders around her

"You gave us a fright Dorothy" George said helping Dorothy up

"What..what happened?" Dorothy asked confused

"Well, you took a nasty tumble on your bicycle and hit your head..don't you remember?" George asked

"Actually..no" Dorothy said thinking. She couldn't even remember getting on her bike all she could remember was..was..

" After all you are a mother now" A faint voice whispered. That's when it all hit her at once. The wizard, Oz, Glinda, Nalia, Fausto, Melinda, her old friends the lion and the Tin Man and of course..

"Nanessa.." Dorothy said quietly

"What Dorothy?"

"Oh nothing..nothing at all…I have to go" Dorothy said getting back on her bicycle

"You sure Dorothy?" George asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, excuse me but I need to get home" Dorothy then pedaled away as fast as she could. The sky began to darken as she approached her house. She tied her bicycle to the fence and approached the front of the house. She notcied a basket on the porch and walked over to get it. On it was a tag that said "For Dorothy" but had no sender. She peered into the basket, smiled and reached in. And there was her gift, her child the wizard had spoken of. In her arms now and forever more was Nanessa, the lost child of Oz, daughter of Elphaba aka the Wicked Witch of the West. In the arms of her true mother's worst enemy, where she would be safe. But of course Dorothy had no clue.

Dorothy ran inside yelling "Auntie Em! Auntie Em" Over and over again.


	11. Dorothy's Distress

Chapter 11

18 Years Later….

"Emily! Breakfast! Now!"

Dorothy's voice rang throughout the quiet house, echoing off the walls.

"Just a minute…jeez!"

A younger voice replied, followed by a thump, and then the sound of footsteps running towards the kitchen.

"Good morning"

Dorothy said, but there was no response.

"Ahem.. Good Morning Emily"

Emily was sitting at the table, busy staring off into space. Dorothy slowly walked over and stood in front of her.  
"Emily, Good morning"

Emily blinked and seemed to come back to reality.

"Oh, um, good morning Mom"

Dorothy went back to the stove and shook her head.

"How late were you up for this time?"

"Oh, well, you know how I get caught up in my books"

Emily smiled innocently, Dorothy just sighed as she handed Emily a plate of eggs and toast.

"I really don't know where you get that from"

"What?"

"Your non-stop studying"

"Well, it certainly wasn't from you"

Dorothy smiled as she sat across from Emily with her food.

"Very funny"

Dorothy then looked at Emily, with a stern face. "You're still having nightmares, aren't you?"

Emily took another bite of food before answering. "Maybe"

"I swear Emily, I wish you would just tell me, I could help…"

A knock at the door then interrupted their meal.

"Mom, just don't worry about me"

Emily quickly got up and sprinted towards the door.

"Who is it?"

Dorothy asked from the kitchen.

"Brian"

Dorothy sighed

"Tell him I'm..oh I don't know..sleeping or something...just get him straight to work"

Emily gave a mischievous smile and went back to the door.

"Emily! You better not...Oh"

Dorothy walked into Brian in the hallway.

"Well, g'mornin Miss Gale"

Dorothy quickly pushed herself away from Brain and brushed herself off.

"Good Morning Brian, now, I need the horses fed, cows milked.."  
"The usual of course, I know, but I want to know if you could pay me in advance, just plant one right here" He pointed to his cheek.

Dorothy leaned towards him, and at the last moment slapped him. Brian just smiled.

"One day Miss Gale"  
"And you'll keep trying until then?"

"Yep"

"Very well, get to work"

Brian tipped his hat and went out the door towards the back.

"Well played"

Emily said and giggled

"Never mind that..now we have some things to get at the market, so get ready"

Dorothy began to walk towards her room to get ready. Emily stared out the back, looking at Brian beginning his work.

"Is he my father?"

Dorothy stopped abruptly.

"Is he?"

Dorothy slowly turned around.

"No"

Emily sighed

"Will you ever tell me who my father is?"

Dorothy looked at Emily, her jet black hair, her burning green eyes. She looked nothing like Dorothy, not even close. No one had ever mentioned Emily's coming of to Kansas, and Dorothy had kept Emily's true origin to herself. But not even she knew her real family.

"Mom?...Mom?"

Dorothy smiled softly.

"I have until your 18th birthday"

"Tomorrow..but still, you can't just tell me now?"

"No"

And with that Dorothy went into her room and closed the door.

Dorothy leaned against the door, then walked over to her closet. She rummaged through some clothing, and then some boxes. She pulled out a small wooden box and held it close to her chest. She then walked to her bed and placed the box on it and knelt beside her bed, staring at it.

"I cant bear keeping it from her, but I.."

Dorothy looked over at a picture of Auntie Em.

"oh Auntie Em..I don't know what to do, I know I should tell her. I'm afraid I'll lose her. I don't want to Auntie Em. I don't want to lose her, I've already lost you"

Dorothy never told Auntie Em where Emily was from, and Auntie Em never asked. They cared for Emily together. That was until Auntie Em fell terribly ill and passed away only 3 years later, leaving Dorothy alone, with Emily.

"I just feel if I tell her she's not my child, let alone from this world, that she will cast me aside. All would be lost for me. What would you do?"

Dorothy fell silent and looked at the floor. Tears fell from her face, one by one.

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

_** "You were once my one companion , you were all that mattered. You were once  
a friend and mother, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle."**_

"Mom?"

Dorothy compiled herself and stood up

"I'll be right out"

"Oh, I'll just wait outside then"

Dorothy walked over to her window and gazed out, waiting to hear the front door shut.

_**"Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years . . .Help me say goodbye."**_

Dorothy walked to her bed and put the box under her pillow. She wiped away her tears and opened the door.

_**"Help me say goodbye."**_

Dorothy shut the door behind her, sighed with relief, and walked out the front door to meet with Emily.


	12. Emily's Birthday

Chapter 12

Dorothy and Emily made their way to market. They walked in silence; Emily looked off into the horizon while Dorothy pondered about revealing the truth to Emily.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Dorothy looked at Emily, surprised at the break of silence. She then looked up at the sky.

"Not a cloud in the sky."

"Awful lot of crows out"

Dorothy then noticed it as well. There were a large amount of crows around them. Some flying, some on posts. The crows seemed to follow Emily and Dorothy the entire walk to the market.

Outside of the store were children anxiously awaiting Dorothy. When they saw Dorothy and Emily coming their way, they ran towards Dorothy asking for stories of Oz. Emily looked at Dorothy and rolled her eyes. "If you must…I'll get everything then"

Dorothy smiled and kissed Emily on the forehead. "Now, which story would you like to hear today?"

"Tell us about the munchkins!"

"The munchkins? Alright then" Dorothy sat down, the children sitting in a circle with her.

Emily looked at Dorothy from the store and shook her head

"What's the matter Emily?" George asked from behind the counter

"Oh...nothing George, it's just…those stories…she really thinks they're real"

"You don't believe them?" George asked

"You do?"

George was silent for a moment.

"You believe that there's some place called Oz, that she went there and fought witches and met wizards and talking animals, scarecrows and met a man out of tin?"

"I don't think it matters whether it really happened or not. What matters is that she loves her stories, and so do the children"

"Bunch of hosh posh if you ask me"

"No one did Emily"

Emily glared at George and handed him her shopping list. As George turned to get the items, Emily looked on at Dorothy and the children. She knew those stories in and out. She remembered Dorothy telling them to her as a child, about the Land of Oz, the tin man, lion and scarecrow. Whenever Dorothy told her of the witch, she would get nightmares and end up sleeping with Dorothy through the night claiming that the witch was going to come back and take her away. But as Emily grew older, she stopped listening to the stories, stopped believing in childish things, like Oz.

"Here you go" George handed over Emily's basket full of food.

"Thank You" Emily said, leaving her money on the counter and walked towards Dorothy. She could hear the story as she approached the circle.

"So that wicked witch sent her guards after us until they surrounded us. Then the witch confronted us all, and began to threaten the scarecrow. Then she took that broom lit it on fire, and then put it on the poor scarecrow's arm. Well I couldn't let him burn so I took a pail of water from nearby and…"

"Mom?" Emily interrupted. The children groaned and Dorothy looked at Emily surprisingly.

"Yes Emily?"

"It's time to go"

The children groaned even louder.

"But Dorothy, it's the best part!" The other children chimed in, wanting to hear the ending.

"But we need to go…"

"Oh Emily, let me finish the story for them, get a head start home" Dorothy said, pleasing the children. Emily said nothing and began to walk back home.

It was almost dark by the time Emily arrived back at the house. Brian had already left, his work finished for the day. The house was empty and silent except for the creaking of the floorboards. Emily sighed and put the groceries away. She knew Dorothy wouldn't be home for at least another hour. That was the way every trip to the market went. Emily would get the groceries, Dorothy would tell the children stories, and Emily would be stuck home alone to cook dinner. Again._**(there would be a song here…but I cant find one that fits the mood, I will find one eventually and add it in)**_

Next Morning

"Emily?" No response

Dorothy walked up the stairs towards Emily's room.

"Emily?" Still no response.

Dorothy slowly opened the bedroom room and peeked inside. Emily stood by her window, looking outside.

"Emily?"

Emily turned around and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Happy 18th Birthday!" Dorothy then proceeded to hug Emily as tightly as possible. "18 years! Can you believe it! 18 years old!"

"Thanks…Mom" Emily said, gasping for breaths in between words.

"So I have an entire birthday breakfast waiting for you downstairs, so hurry and get ready before it gets cold"

"Okay, then you'll tell me about my father right?"

Dorothy stopped abruptly. "Your father?"

"Remember…my 18th birthday…"

Dorothy smiled "Oh yes, of course"

"Well?"

"After breakfast"

Emily nodded with approval and turned back towards the window.

Dorothy looked sadly at Emily as she closed the door. For now, she was her daughter. But once she told Emily the truth, she wouldn't be just her daughter anymore. Dorothy tried to push these thoughts aside and walked back downstairs.

About 10 minutes later, Dorothy could hear Emily running down the stairs. She sighed and placed the food at the table. Emily came into the kitchen, all smiles of course. She sat down immediately and began to shove food in her mouth.

"Calm down Emily, chew your food for God's sake"

"The quicker I eat, the sooner you have to tell me about my…"

"Just take your time" Dorothy interrupted

Emily paused. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Dorothy smiled weakly "I'm not hungry" Dorothy then went to her room and grabbed the wooden box she had taken out the day before. She slowly opened it to make sure everything was inside it, slammed it shut and sat on her bed, contemplating what she should do.

"Mom? Where'd you go?"

"Coming!"

Dorothy held the box behind her back as she went back into the kitchen. Emily stood at the sink, washing the dishes from breakfast. Dorothy was about to turn around and put the box away but Emily had already seen her out of the corner of her eye.

"Mom?"

"Let's sit at the table"

Dorothy sat at one end of the table, and Emily did the same. An awkward silence then filled the house. Emily was about to open her mouth to speak, but Dorothy then broke the silence.

"I want you to know, that I have always loved you, and always will."

"I love you too mom, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything"

Dorothy took a deep breath and began to explain the story of how she went back to Oz to the point when she found Emily on her doorstep.

More silence filled the house.

"Well?"

"Well! Look, it's a great story and all, but you didn't have to go that far to avoid telling me"

Dorothy sighed. She expected this much from Emily.

"It's true"

"There's no proof"

Dorothy put the box on the table.

"Who said there was no proof?"

Emily leaned over the table and took the box. She placed it in front of her and stared at it.

"Open it"

Emily sighed.

"I don't know if I want to. There's no going back after I do"

Emily unlocked the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a green blanket and a necklace with a green crystal on it.

"That's the blanket you were wrapped in. And you were wearing that necklace."

Emily looked at Dorothy, puzzled.

"And this stuff proves…"

"You not really my daughter. I'm not your real mother. You aren't even from here. You're from Oz and somehow you ended up here with me. I've raised you as my own since."

"And you never told me this because?"

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you"

Emily too up and went over to Dorothy.

"You will never lose me"

Dorothy smiled and hugged Emily tightly.

"Now then"

"I'm just going to go in my room and think."

"Of course, go ahead"

Emily took the box and walked upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

Dorothy looked up the stairs and sighed.

"It was time"


	13. Back Where It All Started

Chapter 13

Later that day:

Emily had been in her room almost the entire day without any signs of life coming from her room. It was already becoming dark outside and Dorothy began worrying about Emily. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Emily's door. There was no response. She knocked again. Still no response. Dorothy slowly cracked the door open and peeked inside.

The window was open, and Emily was not there. Dorothy then ran into the room looking for Emily. She then looked out the window only to see a makeshift rope made of bed sheets leading down to the ground. Dorothy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Emily had never run away before. There was no forewarning of it. Dorothy quickly ran downstairs, grabbed her sweater and lantern, and ran out of the house looking for Emily.

Meanwhile:

Emily was hiding in the backyard of Mrs. Gulch's abandoned house. She sat on the back porch and looked up at the stars. In her hand was the necklace from the box. She looked at it with admiration. It was emerald green, but she had a feeling that there was more to this necklace then met the eye. She looked back up to the stars. What if Dorothy was telling the truth? There was no reason to lie to her. What if she was from another world? And her parents were there, somewhere? Emily longed to meet them and know why they had abandoned her.

"Oh look at myself. What a ridiculous thought! There is no such thing as Oz"

No matter how well the pieces fit together, Emily refused to believe that she was from Oz.

**Only Hope**

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But You sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down, And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours, I pray to be only Yours. I know now you're my only hope.**_

_**Sing to me the song of the stars. Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again. So I lay my head back down, And I lift my hands and pray, To be only yours, I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope**_

The air was begging to get colder. Emily stood up and walked out into the field.

_**I give You my destiny, I'm giving You all of me, I want Your symphony, Singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back. So I lay my head back down, And I lift my hands and pray, To be only yours, I pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope**_

Emily put on her necklace and lay down on the grass. She could hear Dorothy in the distance calling for her. Emily got up and sighed. She was about to go over to her mother, but as she passed the house, she heard another voice calling her name. It was faint, but she could hear it. It was coming form inside the house. She hesitated, but then heard the voice again. She went to the front porch and peeked inside between some of the broken boards that covered the windows. It was pitch black for the most part, with the exception of the cracks of light that came from between the boards. She then heard a voice, a man's voice. One that was oddly familiar.

She looked at the front door and saw one of the boards missing. She slipped in between the gap it had left. The floors were creaking from age, and Emily was virtually blind in the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Emily took a couple more steps. Then the floor bent under her weight on the old wood and snapped. Emily fell through the floor and onto the ground far below. She could faintly hear Dorothy still calling her name in the background. Then she was in total darkness.

Emily slowly came to. Her vision was a little blurred. She could hear a man's voice above her. She slowly sat up and blinked a couple of times.

"Don't rush yourself"

The man took her hand to help her up. His hand was ice cold. Emily then shook her head. Her vision was nearly back. She tried to get a good look at the man.

"You must've taken quite a fall to get a cut like that on your head"

The man was…silver. Like tin.

Emily's vision was 100% back. She then screamed in fright. The man fell back, startled and fell on the floor with a clank.

"You..you..."

Emily couldn't believe her eyes. It was the Tin Man.

"I know, I'm made of tin…I get that a lot.."

Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No it wasn't that…it's just that..you're real"

Emily then helped the Tin Man up.

"Yes, I am"

Emily then began poking him.

"This is some dream"

"This isn't a dream, I'm sorry to say. Sometimes I wish it was"

"So wait..where am I?"

"The land of Oz of course"

Emily's mouth gaped open.

"Im..in Oz?"

The Tin Man looked at Emily confused.

"That had to be a really bad fall"

"No..it's not the fall…it's just that..oh no..Dorothy was telling the truth all this time!"

"Dorothy! You know Dorothy!"

Emily smiled and nodded.

"Well then. Any friend of Dorothy's is a friend of mine as well. Welcome to my cottage!"

"I can't believe this"

"I'm sorry?"

"No, it's not just you…it's..I can't believe Oz exists"

"Of course it does. Who would've told you otherwise?"

"Myself" Emily said under her breath

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing" Emily blushed.

"So, is Glinda around here?"

"Glinda lives at the Emerald City now"

"How do I get there?"

"You have to follow…"

"Let me guess..the yellow brick road?"

The tin man smiled.

"So Dorothy did tell you of our adventures."

"She sure did, almost everyday, look I need to see Glinda"

"Well, she's a busy witch. She's the ruler of Oz now."

"But it's urgent"

"Well, I'll take you to the Emerald City. I'm sure once they hear who you are, they'll make an exception."

"Thank you, Tin Man."

"It's no problem…what is your name?"

"Emily"

"Emily"

"So then, when can we leave?"

"When we cover that cut on your head."

Emily's head started throbbing. She had forgotten all about her injury. But no matter. She was on her way to finding out her who her real parents were. Her answers would be found in the Emerald City.

Pass the Impassable desert, in Elphaba's hideaway castle. Elphaba's viewing globe began to glow a dim green for the first time in eighteen years. It began to show a blurry, fading picture of Emily in the Tin Man's house. But the tower had been abandoned for years now, since Elphaba had given up hope so long ago of ever seeing her daughter again.


	14. Behind the Shadows

It took Emily and the Tin man a day and a half to get to the Emerald City. As they walked closer to the city gates, Emily suddenly felt sick. She was taking in every moment, ever sight around her. The city towered over them, the Emerald glistening in the sun. She couldn't believe she was actually there.

"Emily?"

Emily turned to the Tin Man and smiled.

"Sorry, it's just so…beautiful"

"Wait until you get inside"

The Tin Man then knocked on the large door to the entrance. The guard peeked his head out of a little door above them and looked down at the Tin Man and Emily.

"Can't you read the sign!"

"What? Another sign? Where?"

"Why right below…" The guard looked below him to find that there was no sign. "Why do they never put up the signs.." he grumbled as he reached back inside and put a sign out. He then shut the door behind him.

"Wet paint, please ring bell" Emily read out loud

"First it's the doorbell, now it's the door. Some things never change" Tin man said as he tried to get the paint on his hands off.

Emily walked over to the doorbell and pulled as hard as she could. A loud bell rang, and almost immediately, the door opened.

"Thank you" The tin man said to the guard as they walked in.

"Now, what is your business in the Emerald City today?" The guard asked.

"We need to see Glinda" Emily said before the Tin Man could answer.

"Glinda, eh? I don't think now is the best time."

"Why is that?" The tin man inquired.

"Well, Melinda's birthday ball is tonight. It's already been postponed for almost a week because Glinda had important affairs to attend to. So to see her today would be impossible, let alone any time soon."

"That won't stop us from trying." Emily said and then turned to the Tin Man. "Right?"

The Tin Man pondered for a moment. "I did receive an invitation for the ball; I had forgotten it was tonight. We'll see her one way or the other."

"Good luck" the guard said as he went back to his post.

The two began walking down the street. Emily then asked "Who's Melinda?"

"Glinda's daughter. I believe she's about your age. Pretty girl, like her mother." The Tin Man seemed to be lost in thought for a couple moments before continuing. "She's to be the next leader of Oz"

"Oh. Hey what's this?" Emily said and ran towards a poster that looked old and weathered. "Wizomania?"

"Oh yes, Wizomania…fond memories there. That was truly a classic show, until it was shut down once the wizard left."

The pair continued walking towards the palace, passing by happy Ozians dancing around with streamers singing about how great the Emerald City was. As they approached the door, a couple of guards immediately blocked the entrance.

"State your business"

The Tin man stepped forward and waved them aside.

"We have business with Glinda"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Glinda will see no one today."

Emily stepped forward, sick of being denied again and again.

"I'm Dorothy's daughter, and I demand that you let me in to see Glinda. Now!"

The Tin Man turned to Emily, taken aback by her attitude, but nevertheless, was impressed.

"Dorothy's daughter? Well, I guess that's a different story then. I'll announce you at once."

The guards opened the doors to the palace and led Emily and the Tin Man through the palace to the throne room.

Emily gasped in wonder as she looked around. The room was enormous, the littlest sound echoed through the room for what seemed like an eternity.

"What is it!" Emily could hear Glinda's voice through the doors, and she was clearly not in a good mood.

"Dorothy's daughter requests an audience with you. Immediately."

"Who? Dorothy's daughter? Dorothy has a daughter?"

"Will you see her?"

"Yes, Yes! Of course, show her in at once!"

"My lady, she's in the throne room waiting for you"

"Oh, she is? You should have told me"

The doors flew open behind them, the crash echoing loudly. Emily turned to see a pretty blonde woman, her face slightly aged, but still beautiful. She strode proudly towards Emily her hands outstretched.

"Many welcomes to Oz!"

She came and hugged Emily tightly.

"Thank you" Emily said and politely curtsied.

"And my dear friend, Tin Man. How lovely to see you again!" Glinda said and nodded politely to him.

"You have grown more beautiful with age, Miss Glinda" The Tin Man said and bowed.

"Oh thank you. What a charmer this one. Now, um, I'm sorry, what is your name?" Glinda turned to Emily.

Emily blushed. "Emily Gale"

"Emily, what brings you to Oz my dear?"

Emily shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me. I'm not exactly sure how I got here. You see, there was this house and a voice, next thing I know, I woke up in the Tin Man's house"

"She hit the ground pretty hard." The Tin Man added.

"It's nice to know that Dorothy has a family now. How is your mother?" Glinda inquired.

"She's fine, I guess" Emily answered.

"Good to hear" Glinda smiled. "Well, you couldn't have come at a better time. As you might have heard already, my daughter's birthday ball is tonight. Not to mention that Goodness day is coming up in just a few weeks."

"Goodness day? What's that?"

"It used to be Wickness's death Anniversary, but Oz petitioned for it to be shorter just this year. It's the anniversary of the Wicked witch's deaths." The Tin Man explained

"And all of Oz celebrates your mother's endeavors against the Wicked Witches" Glinda finished.

"So my mom was really a hero here? I thought she was exaggerating."

"Well, nevertheless, you are more then welcome to remain in the palace during your stay."

"Thank you Glinda, but I need to ask you something."

"Anything my child, go right ahead."

Emily sighed. "Dorothy said that I'm from here, from Oz. That she found me here, and she somehow brought me back with her."

"Here? As in this palace?" Glinda seemed to get slightly pale, but only for a second. "I'm sorry, but Tin Man, can you leave us for now?"

"Of course Miss Glinda. Good luck Emily." The Tin Man then bowed out of the room.

"Now you were saying"

"Dorothy said that she came to Oz again and that I you were taking care of me until you found my parents. I wanted to come back to find who my real parents are. And now that I'm here, I want to know now more then ever."

Glinda shook her head sadly. "But I don't know who you're parents are. Chis—I mean, someone found you and turned you in to me. I kept you here while I tried to locate who your parents were, however you disappeared about the same time Dorothy did. I thought someone had come and claimed you, without telling me."

"So there's no way to find out? I've come so far."

"Now don't fret. We will find out where your parents are. But while I do some investigating, stay here with me. You will be a distinguished guest at the ball tonight. Now, let me have someone escort you to your room, and I'll send my daughter right away to help you dress appropriately."

"Thank you Glinda"

Glinda simply nodded and had Emily sent to a room. Glinda then sat in her throne and slouched back.

"Is something the matter mother?"

Glinda looked around, startled by the voice. She relaxed as she saw Fausto come towards her. She smiled at him and hugged him. Fausto kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.

"You are a very handsome Captain of the Guard." Glinda said pinching his cheek.

Fausto blushed. "Thank you mother." Fausto was now a young handsome man of 20. He had been recently promoted as the Captain of the Guard, being the obvious choice not only because he was Glinda's son, but because of his skills as a soldier. He reminded Glinda so much of Fiyero as a young man at Shiz, only Fausto was much more serious.

"Mother, you seem troubled. What's the matter?"

Glinda smiled softly. "You worry about me too much."

"It's my job, with all due respect."

"Yes, I know, but a son should not have to worry so much about his mother."

"It comes naturally" Fausto held his hand out for Glinda to get up.

"I need for you to get Chistery as soon as possible."

"I'll have my men begin to search for him immediately."

"No. Not tonight. Start the search tomorrow. After the ball. And make sure our guest does not see him. I'm not sure how she'll react."

"Of course mother. May I ask why you need to speak to him?"

"I believe that Chistery can lead us to Emily's parents. Or at least point us in the right direction. Either way, we need him to help solve this mystery."

"It will be done. Now please, get ready mother, the ball starts in only a few hours."

Back at Elphaba's castle. The viewing ball begins to get dimmer and dimmer, until it is back to the way it was all these years. Empty, and dark.

At the Jail of Oz:

Nalia stood outside of a cell, her back turned to the cell.

"This girl, she's the one" An elderly voice from the cell said.

"How can you be sure, you old hag. You've been locked away!" Nalia turned around angrily.

"You should know better then to question my abilities. Or have you forgotten where your loyalties lie?"

"No, I haven't. I just don't think this girl could be the one we've be looking for."

"She is. She must be. She has to be. She will be the only one who can read the Grimmerie. And if we can convince her to join us, we will be unstoppable. I will finally have my revenge, you will be the new ruler of Oz, and we can use to girl to enforce your rule."

Nalia smiled at the sound of the plan. "I'll finally prove that I am the best. Better then Elpahaba was. Better then Glinda will ever be. Me. Nalia, the Empress of Oz. Oh, I like the sound of that. The Empress of Oz."

"But first, we must convince this girl of her potential. Go to her Nalia, make sure she unlocks her powers somehow."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure myself. We have to test her in order to make sure she is the one. Maybe while she is searching for her family, something here in Oz will unlock them."

"Then why do I feel like you are keeping something from me? Do you know have an idea of where her family is?" Nalia demanded.

"Not a one. But I can't help but feel like I should know."

"Well, that doesn't help us at all"

"Look, just begin slowly. She might find out all her own. We have to handle these things delicately. We can't end up with another Elphaba."

"Well, what happens if she does? What if she refuses?"

"Well, there are always ways around those things. But you need not concern yourself with such things. Play your part, and I shall play mine"

"I understand, I'll get started right away." Nalia then walked away.

A figure then emerged from the shadows of the cell.

"Does she suspect a thing?" The dark figure asked in a ghastly voice.

"She's stupid and naïve. She's only concerned about her name, nothing more. She will play a fine role in our domination of Oz."

"Good. I would make sure to keep a close eye on her. She cannot know about our other plans."

"Agreed. As long as you uphold your end of the deal."

The dark voice laughed. "You will have your just reward, as long as you complete your part."

"Of course…" And with that, the dark figure disappeared into thin air.

"Finally, vengeance. After all these years. I will finally be put back into my rightful place." Madame Morrible then let out a evil cackle, which echoed into the night.


	15. Time To Party!

Chapter 15

Emily stuck her head out the window and took in all the sights below her. Guests were starting to arrive for the ball. She chuckled to herself. Of course it was so natural that she was invited to her first ball, and had nothing to wear. She shut the window and sat on the luxurious bed in her room. The guest room was glamorous, and was obviously made for only the most important of guests. Emily wondered why she was even in this room, and why she was considered such an important guest to Oz. Not that she minded of course. But it was Dorothy who was famous, not her.

"I guess family connections go a long way here" She thought to herself.

At that moment the door flung open and for a moment, Emily thought it was Glinda who had walked in. But after a second look, she was clearly much younger.

"You must Emily, right?" The young woman smiled the most brilliant smile Emily had ever seen.

"And you must be..Melinda?" Emily countered. Melinda nodded and looked Emily over.

"Hmm, what do I have to work with, let's see.." Melinda then circled around Emily. Emily felt like she was prey being circled by a lion. "I just wish I had more time, but we'll have to make do" Melinda finally concluded. She then snapped her fingers once, and immediately, two other women walked in. One was holding various hair styling products, and the other was holding makeup. Before Emily could protest, Melinda pushed her into a chair, which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I have to go finish getting ready, but I'll be back with your dress." And with that, Melinda walked out, leaving Emily to be bombarded with hairspray and blush. Meanwhile, she wondered whether Melinda was acting like a total bitch because she was in a rush, or if she was always like that.

About half an hour or so later, Melinda came back into the room holding a dress bag. She had a beautiful sky blue dress on, and by the looks of it, was very expensive.

"It took me some time, but I finally found the perfect dress for you!" Melinda laid the dress bag on the bed and opened it. In the bag was a sleek green dress, which shimmered in the light. Emily almost gasped.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"You can keep it, I bought it for a party, but green was never my color. It clashes with my hair" Melinda said swishing her hair to prove her point. Emily couldn't imagine why green would clash with blonde, but she said nothing.

"Now, with the issue of jewelry, I found these lovely emerald bracelets, but I couldn't find any necklaces…"

Emily smiled. "That's fine, I'll just keep on the one I have already"

Melinda took a step forward "May I look at it?"

Emily nodded. Emily took the necklace off and handed it to Melinda. She looked at it curiously in her hand. "Interesting, I don't recognize this gem. It's definitely not an emerald, but it's green like one…" Melinda handed it back. "It'll do, now come on, put on your dress and get to the ball room. Come and find me when you get there" Before Emily could say anything, once again Melinda had left.

Emily sighed and put on her dress. It fit perfectly, just as Melinda had said. Emily looked at the mirror and examined herself. It was official; she had never looked this good. And she felt great, despite being stuck in a "fantasy land"

Emily made her way to the ballroom, which wasn't to hard to find, considering that's where everyone else seemed to be heading. When she walked in, she suddenly felt overwhelmed. There were maybe 300 people already there, and more filtering in through the doors. And most were wearing some shade of green. And the ball room itself was huge, and was adorned with chandeliers with emerald crystals. Green was everywhere you turned. Music was playing, people were dancing, eating, or talking. Suddenly, she felt everyone's eyes fall on her. She scanned the room for Melinda. It wasn't too hard to spot her, she was the only one wearing blue after all. But before she could get to her, she heard her name being called.

"Emily! Emily! Come here dear!" Glinda called.

If Melinda had been easy to spot, then Glinda was the easiest of all. Pink did stick out in a sea of green. Actually pink stood out no matter what color surrounded it. Emily made her way over to Glinda and curtsied.

"Oh, there's no need for that nonsense, you're among friends here" Glinda giggled.

Emily blushed "Oh, thank you"

"Emily there was someone I wanted to introduce you to"

A woman stepped up next to Glinda, dressed in purple "This is Nalia, the Witch of the South"

"Emily, such a pleasure to finally meet you" Nalia said

"Oh, the pleasure is mine" Emily said, minding her manners.

"Glinda was just telling me about you're little mission. I just wanted to let you know, if you need any help, don't hesitate to find me. I'll do all I can to help you find your family"

"Thank you, I'd appreciate all the help I can get."

"Mother, you sent for me?" A new voice then said from behind Emily. Emily turned around to find a young man.

"Yes, Fausto, I don't believe you've met Emily"

Fausto turned to Emily and bowed "A pleasure"

Emily nodded, speechless.

"Fausto is the captain of the guard"

"Is he your son?" Was the only thing Emily managed to say. She tried avoiding eye contact with Fausto.

"My only, do you see the resemblance? Is it the good looks?" Glinda said and smiled at Fausto

"Mother, please" Fausto said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, if you don't mind, Melinda told me to find her when I arrived" Emily then said, trying to leave

"Very well, go ahead" Glinda said

As Emily walked away, Glinda gave Fausto a look. "What?" Fausto asked defensively.

"You didn't bring a date…again"

"Your point.."

Glinda turned Fausto in the direction of where Emily was walking. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at her"

Fausto turned to Glinda, about to deny it all, but Glinda interrupted his thoughts. "Go over there, and ask her to dance. It would make my heart so happy, to see my son finally dance with a girl at a ball"

Fausto sighed and nodded. "This is only because it'll make you happy"

"It'll make you happier. Don't act like this is some sort of punishment, she's a nice girl. Now go on!" Glinda said in an encouraging tone.

Fausto squeezed through the crowds of people, and caught up to Emily, just as she gotten to Melinda. "Fausto? What brings you here?" Melinda asked, puzzled. He usually didn't participate in any socializing during parties. Emily turned around to once again to find herself staring at Fausto. She tried so hard not to make it obvious that she was gawking at him, but it was hard to hide. But it looked as if he was doing the same.

"I need, I mean…ahem. I would like to..no.."

He then turned to Emily and held out his hand

"May I have this dance?" He asked. He hoped his hand wasn't sweaty. Emily stood there like a complete idiot, still staring, now in disbelief. This gorgeous, handsome guy was asking to dance, at a ball. She felt like she was Cinderella, and Prince Charming was asking her to dance. "Yes" She wasn't sure how to respond, so she said it in a tiny whisper so quiet, that Fausto didn't hear. So she nodded, and took his hand.

They went out onto the dance floor and stood there, staring at each other, neither one moving.

"Um, I'm not very good at dancing" Fausto then admitted

"Me either. Well, I'm not exactly sure if dancing here is quite the same as back home" Emily said, relieved that they both felt sort of awkward.

"Well, it must be to some extent, after all the Wizard was from where you came from. And he introduced Ozians to dancing." Fausto said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Really? I had no idea" Emily remarked. Awkward silence then ensued.

Melinda then came onto the dance floor with a young man, and began dancing. But she was dancing awfully close to Fausto.

"Say something" She whispered harshly at him

"Like what" he muttered

"What was that?" Emily asked

"Oh, um, I said, that I like your dress" Fausto quickly said

"Thank you. Melinda gave it to me. I feel like I fit in with it, everyone else seems to be wearing green." Emily said. Fausto was no exception. He was wearing a green tux.

Fausto half smiled. "It's almost a requirement. We are in the Emerald City after all"

"What's so special about the Emerald City in particular? Is it made of Emeralds? Is it magical?" Emily asked

"How about I give you a grand tour of the city tomorrow, and you can judge for yourself?"

Emily smiled "I'd like that"

Fausto shot a glance at Melinda, who nodded in approval.

"Now, let's really dance? Shall we?" Fausto asked as some waltz music starting playing

**So Close- (Fausto)**

(authors note: For those who have seen "Enchanted", this scene may be a little easier to envision. Just imagine everyone in green, and Amy Adams is younger and has black hair…and Patrick is younger and blonde..works for me)

_**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close together, and when I'm with you. So close to feeling alive. **_

_**A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop. So I bid mine goodbye and never knew. So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now forever I know.  
All that I wanted to hold you, So close.**_

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. And now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far we are so close.**_

Fausto looked down at Emily, who was against his chest. "You lied"

She looked at him confused "About what?"

Fausto sighed "You said you couldn't dance"

Emily smiled "The same could be said about you"

"I'm a fast learner" He said and grinned.

Melinda went over to her mother and remarked "I've never seen Fausto smile that many times, especially at a party"

Glinda smiled and looked at Emily and Fausto dance. The scene reminded her of that night at the Oz Dust Ballroom. The night she had danced away with Fiyero, the night she became friends with Elphaba. "Elphie" Glinda whispered quietly

"What?" Melinda asked

"Oh, nothing, now why are you here with me, this is your party" Glinda said and shooed Melinda away.

_**How could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now? We're so close, to reaching that famous happy end. And almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are. So close. So close. And still so far.**_


	16. Beyond Dreams

Chapter 16

The ballroom was completely empty, leaving Emily alone with Fausto. Fausto smiled as he looked down at her, and stroked her face gently. He whispered the words "I love you" in her ear. She looked up and smiled, but as they were about to finally embrace and kiss, a dark cloud surrounded Fausto.

"Fausto!" Emily screamed as she reached for him. But in his place stood another man, whose face she couldn't make out.

"You will be mine" He said in a dark, yet strangely seducing voice. He came forward and grabbed Emily.

"No…Fausto!" She tried to scream, but could not find her voice.

"You already belong to me!" He drew her further in, and it seemed the harder she fought, the closer she was drawn in. She finally found her voice and let out the loudest scream she could let out.

"Emily…Emily….Emily!" She heard her name from a distance, but couldn't find the source. The seducing voice came back.

"You can't stay away from me for forever, you will come to me"

"EMILY!"

Emily woke up with a start. Melinda was standing over her, with a look of shock.

"Umm, I heard you screaming from the hall, are you alright?"

Emily sighed with relief. It was a dream. Just a dream. But then why did it feel so real? And that voice.

"I must've been having a bad dream. Sorry…." Emily then reached for neck. Her necklace was gone.

"Wait..my necklace!" She exclaimed, and looked around her frantically.

"Hold on, I have it right here" Melinda said and handed over Emily's necklace. "I found it on the floor, almost stepped on it! Really, you should keep better care of it"

"But. I didn't…" Emily began to say as she put it back on. Of course, Melinda interrupted.

"Well, if you're quite finished sleeping now, I have your clothing for your tour…oh look at you, you didn't even change out of your dress…and your hair!"

Emily took Melinda's hands and looked at her in the eye. "I will do it myself, thank you"

Melinda stepped back "Hmph, very well, be ready in 10 minutes, Fausto is waiting for you downstairs"

Emily then remembered last night with Fausto. She remembered dancing, and the party. But she didn't remember coming back up here. Emily finally got the strength to drag herself out of bed and put on the clothing Melinda had brought her. The clothing was simple enough, a green skirt and a white cami tank top. She quickly got dressed and began to brush out her hair. As she looked in the mirror, she stopped and put her brush down.

"I still can't believe I'm actually here…that this is all real…Is this all a dream?" She took a hair from her head, and plucked it out. "Ouch..well, I guess not" She finished her hair and stepped out of her room. She looked down the hall to the right, which seemed to never end. She then looked to her left and saw the same.

"Ugh, which way was it…" She started to the right. As she wandered down the hall, she couldn't help but admire the emerald columns around her, the pictures on the wall, peeking around in other rooms.

**Beyond My Wildest Dreams– (Emily)**  
(author's note: For those who have never seen "Little Mermaid" on Broadway, you might not recognize this song. Please download this song somewhere, some how. It is a great song! This song just really reflects someone in another world, not completely unlike they're own, but still so very foreign to them. Like Ariel in the human world, Emily's in this unknown world. And both have gone to different worlds and found love. And I'll stop there, because that's about where the similarities will end. Sorry.)

_**Oh! Just look, It's like I'm in a storybook , Oh! It's bliss, I dreamed that it would be somewhat- but not like this!  
Look over there, Oh my god, How very odd, And what might they be? Something splendid, maybe!  
Look over here, Could you bust? Isn't it just bedazzling, dazing, utterly amazing! Gazing 'round, it's like, to die! Just seeing it feels so good, I'd scream if I only could!**_

_**I'd hoped and wished and wanted so to be here. Wished and prayed and planned it to a "t". Prayed and wow! Just look - it's really me here! Walking around, strange as it seems, somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!**_

_**I'd hoped and wished and wondered what I'd do here. Wished and prayed  
and pictured what I'd see. Prayed and wow! My prayers are coming true here!  
Look at it all, look how it gleams. Lovely beyond my wildest dreams...**_

Emily finally found the right hallway, leading to the entrance of the palace. As she got closer, she saw Fausto standing at the door, talking to a guard. She stopped in her tracks and quickly hid behind the nearest column, so he could not see her. And, as if on cue, Fausto looked back as if hearing something, and then went back to talking.

_**Look - it's him! So handsome and refined and slim. Sweet, sincere, magnificent from head to toe, and oh...**_

_**I'd hoped and wished my life would feel enchanted. Wished and prayed the fates would hear my plea. Prayed and wow, my prayers are more than granted…**_

_**Look at it all, hall after hall, perfect as you could please here! Marvels galore, and even more, Gee, did I mention *he's* here? And if - who knows? - all of it goes  
past even these extremes. Just look at me and you will see someone beyond her wildest dreams!**_

"Oh, Emily!" Emily looked behind her to see Melinda. "There you are, I mean, I did say 10 minutes didn't I?"

"Yes, sorry, this place is so…overwhelming"

Emily looked over at Fausto, who had turned towards her direction and grinned.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come" He said as he came over and guided her to the doors. "Come the carriage is here."

The morning quickly turned into evening, as time seemed to fly by as Fausto guided Emily around the city, pointing out landmarks and such. Emily didn't hear much of what he was saying, as irresistible as his voice was, she just couldn't pay attention. There was so much going on around her. Being a farm girl, there weren't any cities around her, so this would mark her first time being in one. There were so many people, all of them seemed like they were in a hurry, walking with purpose. The buildings were huge, towering over any silo she had ever seen.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Fausto asked sincerely.

Emily nodded "I am, this place is so beautiful…and green" She added and smiled.

"Yes, green it is" Fausto replied. Fausto then turned directly to her. "Emily?"

"Yes?" Emily answered. By the way Fausto's voice had changed, it sounded like an important question was about to be brought up.

"Emily, I won't lie. I've enjoyed your company, and I wanted to...let you know that…" Fausto seemed to get choked on the words. "I'd… I'd love for you to consider staying here, in Oz."

Emily laughed. "But where else would I go?"

"Back to your star"

Emily stopped laughing. Home. Kansas. The Farm. Dorothy. "Fausto, I don't know how the whole traveling between worlds thing works. I came here by chance and…" Emily noticed Fausto face saddening. She took his hand and held it. "I will stay here with you, as long as I can. I promise."

Fausto leaned over and whispered. "Thank you" which he then followed with a kiss on her cheek.

Later that night

Back at the castle, it was getting late. Everyone had already returned to their rooms for the night. Everyone except Glinda, who had once again shut herself up in her secret room. She sat at a desk, flipping through the Grimmerie, trying to comprehend it. "Why? Why can't I read it? Am I not powerful enough? Not experienced enough? No that's not possible; Elphie didn't start that much sooner than me…Then why?" She mumbled to herself. She shut the book and turned away from it. "This is getting ridiculous…almost 20 years and I haven't been able to understand anything out of that thing"

**My Immortal– (Glinda) **

Author's note: I know its not a very "Glinda-fied" song, but just look at these lyrics, they completely describe her every feeling right now. I guess if we put it up a couple octaves, it'll be a Glinda song. Also I didn't put the entire song in, because the chorus repeats 3 or 4 times, and the chorus is not the part of the song I want to focus on.

_**I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears, And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone.**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have all of me. **_

_**You used to captivate me, By your resonating light, Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, My once pleasant dreams, Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. **_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. **_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.**_

Glinda sat in silence and took out a small box from underneath the desk. Inside were the two bottles of the wizards green elixir, and an old "Wizomania" postcard. Glinda pulled it out and smiled. She remembered that first fateful day in the Emerald City with Elphaba. She turned the postcard over. On the back, in Elphaba's elegant handwriting was the message "Two Best Friends, One Short Day. Thanks for the Best Time of my Life- Elphie"

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have all of me. **_

"Glinda, you need to stop all this nonsense." Nalia said as she came down the small staircase. "You told me you had cleared this junk out and made a real study"

Glinda smirked "I put a desk in, therefore it qualifies as a study." She said as she put the postcard on top of the desk.

"Look, it's been 20 years, for goodness' sake you need to get over this!" Nalia exclaimed and held up Elphaba's broom. "This is no longer a magical broom Glinda, its just a normal broom, we might as well give it to the servants to clean. It would at least be used!"

Glinda snatched away the broom. "Stop it, just please…you don't understand"

"But I do understand! Everyone goes through this Glinda; everyone loses someone they cared about. But they get over it! They don't build personal little shrines to them!"

Glinda looked at Nalia and sighed. "This is no shrine. Nalia, if it wasn't for Elphaba, neither one of us would be who we are right now. I would've never been accepted into sorcery class, and neither would've you! I'd still be Galinda Upland, and we'd still be in the Upper Uplands sipping tea everyday and be nothing but popular!"

Nalia fired back. "Elphaba had nothing to do with it. You and I always had talent. No matter what, one way or another we would have gotten into that sorcery class. And I believe that if it hadn't been for Elphaba's whole "Wicked" escapade we would have been better off!"

Glinda shook her head. "Stop, just…stop. This conversation is over"

Nalia then added; "But just remember, if Elphaba had not been in the way, you would've had the man of your dreams. Instead of that dreary whats-his-name husband you had before he ran off into the Great Sandy Waste."

Glinda glared at Nalia "You are to never speak of Willheard as if he ran away from me and threw away his life. He was a good man, and was more than you have ever had Nalia, so I suggest you back off!" Nalia stepped away from Glinda, her expression was mixed between anger and shock.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly and headed back up the stairs.

Glinda sighed and looked around the study. "They'll never bring us down." She whispered and headed up the stairs. She closed the door gently behind her, and then looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. She then waved her wand, and the door magically disappeared. She then walked away. From down the hallway however, Melinda was hiding behind a column. She walked towards where the door had once been and put her hand on the wall. Nothing. She knocked on the wall. Still nothing.

"Are you looking for something Melinda?" Nalia's voice came from behind her. "Oh um, no, just coming to get a drink, goodnight!" Melinda then walked away as quickly as possible. Nalia stood and stared at the wall. She smiled slowly and walked away.


	17. The Songs of Wicked Too

**The Songs of "Wicked Too"**

**Chapter 7**

_**Elphie's Lullaby**_-_by ME!!!!! _

**Chapter 11**

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**__-from "The Phantom of the Opera" ((I prefer the movie version, but either one is fine))_

**Chapter 14**

_**Only Hope**__-By Mandy Moore _

**Chapter 15**

**So Close**- _By Jon McLaughlin (from the "Enchanted" Soundtrack_

**Chapter 16**

**Beyond My Wildest Dreams- **_from "The Little Mermaid" (on Broadway) Cast Recording_

**My Immortal- **_by Evanescence _


End file.
